White Blossoms
by Sooky-babi
Summary: will Naruto finally realize what he feels for Hinata is love? Naruto doesn't act soon Hinata will be taken by Neji! Chap 3 up!
1. Naruto gets lucky

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------White blossoms 

Sookies whines: Naruto would belong to me if I was Kishimoto Sensei -.- **hangs head i shame** 

This started when I was watching bugs flying around my room 12.08 AM so forgive me if i dun't make sense! 

//---- anime style actions 

A/N: 

Chapter one: Naruto gets lucky^^ ß read on and u'll noe why ( I can't think of a proper title for chap. one yet) The storyline revolves around a year or so ^^ and we'll see what happens b/w the lives of Naru/Hina/Neji/Sasuke 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It was a cold night the moon was full, but it was barely visible beneath the dense canopy of the forest. Crickets and cicadas were hardly heard in the still crisp air. A breath of wind sighed through the leaves of a tree that Naruto lent on, leaving it to cast dancing shadows across the forest floor. He was thinking about how annoying it is to have to take night shifts on the border of the town since he became a Chuunin. 

(Naruto's inner thoughts):**Geez I just turned sixteen, its way past my bedtime so hungry as well**(end) 

" ne… very annoying " 

After a Yawn he muttered to himself 

"chi…maybe this is why Kakashi's always bloody late in the mornings, baka always used to lazing around during the day with his love love paradise" He shuddered at the thought 

//c|--_--b ß-bummer out expression// 

He closed his eyes hoping to catch some other thoughts…Sasuke came in mind but Naruto didn't want to think about that guy… after a few minutes he raised his heavy eyelids and stared into the dead of the night. He stood there blankly searching for something to entertain himself with. Dots of warmth appeared in the long grasses, the fireflies appeared with there green glow lighting up his pathway. Naruto watched the carefree fireflies emerge from the trees. 

Then suddenly Naruto props up, he felt another's presence lurking behind him and who ever it was had ultra high level of sneakiness. (Jaraiya/KAkashi) 

//facial expression dT.Tb// 

A hand gently taps Naruto's shoulder. 

**Damn stupid super pervert probably need me to spy on girls for him for his love love paradise vol. heh I'll show him!** 

(A/N: YES sadly enough Jaraiya HAS written 8 of them, in this story n e way ^^), 

//victory pose with tidal wave background ^^ // 

Naruto raised his arm to punch his "bastard, thinking that he would catch his super perverted sensei off guard 

The moment Naruto turned to face him. It turned out to be a her… 

"ARgghhh..Uah! " Naruto was astoineded by the figure that stood in front of him. 

"Hinataa....?", 

Her Fragile body seemed to wobble when Naruto just managed to retract this arm. 

(Narutos inner thoughts:**phew ^^; lucky I missed her!** ) 

"ahh! .." Hinata had stumbled and started to fall to the ground. 

Reacting quickly Naruto gently catches her with one hand behind her waist and another behind 

her chest. A few seconds passed and Naruto realized he had pulled her into an embrace! His face heated up. It was Narutos first time to hug a girl so close, He didn't noe what to do… 

"Naruto..-kun" Hinata broke the silence. 

Naruto bit his lower lip and slowly looked down at raven haired girl who was two heads shorter then him. Hinata lifted her head showing a young womens sweet pallid face and gave him a sweet smile. Naruto minds was going hysterical, he had a cute girl in his arms what was he going to do, he felt his whole body tense up. He thought that he should let go soon, when he was about to let go he notice he had been gropping her chest when he caught her. 

(Narutos inner thoughts: eh she must be a 14C, OMFG!! Jaraiya u perverted old man u've rubbed off on me) 

//Naruto's head is larger then his body and he gets an instant blood nose whilst grasping his hands// 

( Hinatas cheeks instantly burns flaming red.) 

" Hinnn ...Hinata-chan, GOMEN!!! I am so sorry please slap me" 

(narutos inner thought: that's what Sakura did last time I accidentally touched her) 

Naruto stepped away from Hinata and closed his eyes and waited for his face to sting. 

After a while nothing happened, Naruto lifted one eyelid and looked down at Hinatas head as she was avoiding eye contact, she started to entwine her slender fingers. 

(Naruto's inner thoughts: Its kinda cute when she does that) 

Naruto scratches his head, feeling awkard he gives her a grin 

"Heh HEh ..mmm, Hinata-chan why are u outside this time by yourself, you don't need to take shifts because of your condition" 

"Go-men! Naruto--kun ...I hope i did not startle you, if you are busy...i am so sorry i'll leave" 

Her eyes lock onto Narutos, which rarely happens... Hinata's gaze was full of need, then suddenly she had reached to clutch her chest then she started to cough... 

Naruto reaches out to her, 

"I..I just wan-t-ed to **cough**–to talk to you," Her white face changed to a shade of pink. 

Naruto became alert 

"Hinata, your not well I'll take you home!" Naruto advised her 

Hinata shoked her head, 

"gomen Nariuto-kun **cough** I did not want to trouble you so much, but I do not want to go home **cough, **they-will **cough** **cough**,,,", Hinata started to lose control of her body and slowly she gave into her pain. 

Naruto rushed to catch her again but this time she had fainted in his arms. 

o ohhh wot is Naruto going to do? One cute girl in his arms (I am hoping he takes advantage of the situation *wink wink! 

But what did Hinata want to talk to Naruto about?? Is she finally going to confess her love? 

Next Chapter: Autumn 

------ Some feedback would be very yummi!! Thank u^^ ------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Cold

-----------------------------------------White blossoms--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sookies whines: Naruto would belong to me if I was Kishimoto Sensei -.- **hangs head i shame**

Happy New Year! 2004

//---- anime style actions

A/N: 

Chapter Two: Cold 

Summary: We find out the true feelings of Neji and Naruto. Out of my opp its a really good chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hinatas limp body shuddered in Narutos arms. 

"Hinata-chan...Hinata...?" Naruto looked down at her pale face, her lips where quivering. 

(Naruto's Inner thoughts: damn it not now, what should I do...She doesn't look that well, argh...I've got no choice, I'll have to take her to the old hag )

Naruto gentlly shifted Hinatas body and got up. His first steps wavered as he began to accustom himself with his new weight. 

With his new mission, he quickly carried her back into their village...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the village...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A tall well built figure stepped out from the shadows of the dark buildings, his long hair swayed behind his back. 

He's presence made Naruto stop in his steps.

The figure walked slowly to the two, then promply stopped and faced Naruto. His eyes bored into Narutos consicence

(Naruto inner thoughts: Damnit this ain't a good time Neji)

" heh, Why aren't you at your post?" Neji's eyes narrowed down to Hinata's body.

"Neji, get out of my way, Hinata needs Tsuanade now!" Naruto ignores Neji's intrusion and walks past him.

"Stop Naruto, where do you think your taking her?" His voice rang through the cold nights air. 

Naruto paused, and turn around to face Neji. 

" It's all your fault! " Naruto flung an arm out and pointed accusingly at Neji. **but one thing he forgot was Hinata lol** 

dO.Ob --- Naruto's face went blank 

"Crap!" Hinatas liveless body slipped from Narutos hold... Her body reached for the ground...

A sudden flash appeared infront of Naruto, Just a little one, if he blinked he wouldn't of seen it, Naruto wished he hadn't seen 

Neji's face, It wasn't his normal cold expression, but for a mere second Naruto saw anger, love and pain. A jealous feeling covered Naruto's

thoughts.

In no time Neji stood carrying Hinata in his arms. Naruto was speechless... 

(Narutos inner thoughts, that bastard .)

" I am her protector, it is not your place to interfere with The Hyuuga families ruling" Neji smirked at Naruto," It would be wise for you to stay 

away from her. Soon she would be taken..." (Neji had known since the chuunin exams that Hinata loved Naruto) 

The emotion that Naruto saw on Nejis pale face was gone, it was one of emptyness.

Hinata stirred in Neji's arms, her soft mutter broke the stance that had formed between the two men.

Naruto clenched his fist.

"Neji, take her to Tsunade"

"No she will be returned to the Hyuuga residence" 

"Tsunade is the best medicinal ninja around."

"Hinata is returning to the residence, it is an order"

Naruto couldn't hold back his anger, he emotions spat at Neji...

"Neji, it's your fault she is always sick. Tsunade has even said she won't ever get better! HAVE YOU even thought about what you toke from

Hinata. That day in the Chuunin exams was the day she lost her FREEDOM!"

Neji's heart clenched tight to Narutos harsh words...but no matter how much Neji wished to not believe it, in the end these words were true ...

Neji's white eyes closed and slowly opened, a sorrowful emptyness erupted from his face, instead of a cold one it was now one of grief and hate.

Neji looked down at Hinatas face. Small droplets of water splattered on her cheeks. A shaky voice started...

" Yes, I toke her freedom and I stole the happiness in her life, I was selfish, I had blame her for everything that was wrong in my life. That day I had 

intended to kill her. I loved her even though I resented her. I know what I did has cost her." 

Silence stood between the two men... the night was swallowing them in.

Naruto was stunned, he never expected such a confession from Neji ... 

Then Neji broke the silence, a small smile on his face whispered

"That is why I have asked her hand in marriage..." 

A/N: Next installment: Whispers

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

okay here is the second chapter...I hope i got the emotions flying coz i had all those ideas in my head ^^ please R & R I find this

chapter really reflects how I feel about Hinatas and Neji's troubles


	3. Whispers

Sookies whines: Naruto would belong to me if I was Kishimoto Sensei -.- hangs head i shame btw i need to go to the toilet.

Thank you for the lovely ppl who submitted reviews I can't remember your nicknames GOMEN GOMEN NASAI!

Whom ever you wonderful people are, may the Otaku god bless u

And for those with rather Cynical views on the coupling all I can say the reason why I am using a Neji X Hin coupling is that

I am assuming that in their society they don't have such laws, in the end (plus its for the fan girls/boys out

there) . If u don't like don't read d.b let the fun con....

---- anime style actions

Chapter 3 -=[ Whispers]=-

Hinata's eyelids slowly opened, she grimaced at the glowing lights entering the room. The beams reflected from the crisp white ceiling

illuminating everything inside. She recalls this familiar surrounding and its musty smell.

She's home back to her hollow Hyuuga Residence. She breaths softly, collecting her thoughts.

She can't remember what happened after she collapsed last night.

Something in her mind flickered, as if it desperately wanted to bring back something important.

Hinata prompts her self up onto a pillow & closed her eyes. Her thoughts drift to the previous days events,

the pale cheeks turn pink as she recollect the traces of the protective arms that held her before she lost consciousness.

Her heart began to race when she thinks about the one that she had adored from afar had finally held her in his arms. She smiles

secretly to herself, this was the first time Naruto had held her ...of coarse this is excluding the time Ino had pushed him on top of Hinata.

Suddenly her pleasure turned into pain. Hinata immediately grasp her chest, a delicate milk white hand caresses the pain throbbing from

her bosom. She bites her bottom lip trying to hold back the overwhelming pain. Hinata mumurs under her breath

"IIiIiiiIeeeeeee...Please go away(whimpers), I don't want this, it hurts so much, pleasee go away !"

The Door to the isolated room bursts open, A young girl quickly paces to the side of the patient.

" Nee-chan, do you need your medicine? I'll get it for you, please hold on!" The worried face walks towards a pine desk with different

shaped bottles, glasses and a pitcher of water cluttered on top. She rambles through the pile and draws out a yellow bottle, unscrews the cap,

pours a glass of water and hurries back to the side of her precious sister.

"Hanabi..." Hinata wails softly, the younger girl had the same beautiful raven hair and souless white eyes as her sister. But Hanabi's face is

distorted with concern." Onee-chan I am here, It's okay I'll be here, please onee-chan take this pill" Hanabi gently places a small round tablet

into Hinatas mouth & cradles her sisters head as she feeds her the glass of water.

----------------------------------------------Somewhere in Konoha-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto shifted on the ledge he was sitting on. He felt uncomfortable no matter how he sat, He has been irritated since he heard the words last

night. He has only resented Neji in the past because of the stupid Genius-oh so high and mighty- complex he had. By now Naruto was over it &

Neji proved that he was quiet a decent guy when they when on the mission to save Sasuke. Naruto's face dT,Tb

Damn I just thought about that Bastard again he thinks to himself, Naruto shakes his head to get rid of the thoughts.

Ever since the Chuunin Exams he has been working hard to become a candidate for Hokage. Naruto never expected something so unpredictable

would happen.Neji is going to M-A-R-R-Y?? Hinata-chan. This idea was too complex for Naruto's simple mind, thoughts clouded his head like

peak hour traffic. Was Hinata insane? To marry a guy that tried to kill her. dO.ob

Naruto lifts his shoulders and relieves a sigh. His heart tingled as he thought about the cute snow white girl. He chuckles at the memory

of the weird girl who has changed so much. Hinata Hyuuga was one of the damn hottest girls around. Even Jairaya that relic of a pervert

was chasing after her for a while, a tint of jealousy crossed Naruto's faced. It turned in disgust as he thought of what Jairaya would do to her

thought bubbles( Cersonsored XXX)

Naruto smiled at himself, why was he worrying over such a thing? It's natural for the Hyuuga Clan to mix and make a stronger generation. And this isn't

by force at all...Neji choose to marry Hinata. Why was he uneased by this news..

Naruto thinks about Neji, he wasn't that bad, he may be cold but alot of girl from Konoha still put him up as an idol.

As always he stupidly concludes that the girls these days are looking for the cool, heartless and cold types. Naruto's warm hand brushes through

his blond mess, scratches his scalp in thought, after he decided he jumps up from his rest and heads to the Hyuuga Residence.

-------------------------------------------------Hinata's room---------------------------------------------------------

A looming figure obstructs the open doorway, Its Hinatas Father. He approaches the two girls who have calmed down after the

commotion. A deep voice broke the silence." Hinata, my daughter I have come here to tell you that you are now betrothed to Hyuuga Neji,

the wedding ceremony will take place within the next 3 full moons. Please do not make yourself a burden for the servants,

I do not wish to hear any callous behaviour" the girls father bore a cold glance onto the shocked face of Hinata.

"Hanabi, your training session will begin soon, please do not show the trait of your sisters tardiness" his last words were not heard by

the two girls who had stared blankly into their own world..

The man walked silently away into the corridor. Until his footsteps couldn't be heard Hinata began to gasped for air.

Soon her breathing were mixed with tears, she whispers under her breath " iiiee ...ieeee definately no this can't happen"

an image of a grinning sun-kissed blond entered her mind, the very thought pierced her heart,

" I love Naruto-Kun and only him ..I'll ever love". Hanabi sat beside her sister comforting her, what has been ordered by their father

must be obeyed. Hinata sobbed till her tears soaked Hanabi's sweat shirt, her heart clenched tighter and tighter, why would father make me

wed Neji she thinks to herself. I am just the useless unwanted child why now? why? A faint whisper came from Hinata's mouth " Naruto-kun

please...help me, (sob)"

To be continued.

HI there! so how was it? a little to cheesy a lil too korny? well u tell me maybe I CAN do something about it R&R please muahs

everyone is free to contribute to the story...if u think something should happen please advise me so I can make this story even more

twisted up! Next Chapter I'll do a revealation b/w Neji and Naruto. Keep being critical coz it will help me heaps thank you very very

much. Next Chapter ( Fever ) (name might change i apologise!) mid- June 2004


	4. Fever

White blossoms: Fever by sooki-baby!

Disclaimers: I own Naruto, if I was kishimoto sensei! But sadly I'm not (.)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Fever-  
Wind whipped the sea of green, sending ripples among the branches of the entwined oaks. From her familiar position Hinata watches the waking Konaha village. Observing silently, she admires how the trees extended their arm reaching out to the next, clasping together, supporting each other as if they were lovers. Her father sent a message earlier to inform her that Neji, her suitor will be coming to visit her, she feels anxious and unprepared.

Deciding to take her mind off the impending subject, Hinata thinks to herself, how she used to be afraid of heights, infact she was afraid of almost everything.

--flashback--

_Hazashi Hyuuga overshadowed the young Hime of Hyuuga, giving her a deadly glare. _

**"If you are scared of death, you cannot attack me." he demanded of his daughter **

**"Hinata stand up, you are too weak."**

_Her tired muscles flinched as she forced hersel , afraid of her father's_ _wrath._

Her tiny frame shudders at the thought, drawing her legs up from the ground she huddles on the windowsill. She could never please her father, yet alone comprehend him. It was one of those mysterious in life that Hinata knew would stay unsolved.

The rising sun beams down on her, challenging the shadows in her bedroom. A soft breeze enters her room bringing some lost leaves inside, it lifts her black hair, scattering her raven strands. A few pieces lodged in her hair, one manages to escape to caress her cheek. Its gentle touch tickles her, she giggles to herself. She likes this feeling of freedom, being alone in her thoughts. But quiet moments like this might not happen often once she marries.

-A thought of Neji carrying her back to their home after she was attacked by wolves in the forest-

Hinata blushes deep crimson, the feeling of her dear brother holding her. Hinata admits that she has only thought him as her oni-chan and nothing more. She doubts her ability to fill the role of a perfect wife for Neji, hoping that she can please him. With her mind in chaos she looked upwards into the sky for an answer.

Above the horizon, the sun has sat on its perch in the sky, it was going to be another beautiful day.

------somewhere in the Hyuuga Mansion---------------------------------

A faint smile painted upon Neji's face as he walked up the flight of ancient stairs. How many time has he climb this when he was younger.

His mind begins to recite what he'd say to his sister, no ...he corrected himself...she's going to be your ...lover ...

------Hinata's Bedroom--------------------------------------------------------

Gentle footsteps pace softly down the corridor and paused expectedly in front of her door. The figure knocks a few times, creating a hollow echo through her calm room. She shifted herself off her resting place and walked towards the door. Her hand clasped her cold handle and she opened the door, welcoming her visitor. Hiding her blush, she quickly turns around and heads to her bed, placing herself stiffly on the corner. The young man follows her inside.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji Begins

"You should call me Hinata-chan, Neji-kun", She corrects him avoiding eye contact.

"Hinata-chan," He murmurs to himself, getting use to the idea that he no longer needs to formally address the hime.

"I ..." he forgets his lines, looking down onto the attractive girls' composure on the bed.

Thinking that she was taking a secret glimpse of Neji, Hinata finds his eyes fixated on her. Silence built between the two figures, both caught up in this moment, lost for words.

Breaking the silence, Neji steps towards Hinata with a hand reaching out to her head, he had notice leaves that were caught by her smooth strands. Neji smiles gently, but his expression shifts to surprise when his foot trips on a hinge of a tatami mat. The genius chounin, unavoidingly fall forwards to a wide eyed, shocked Hinata. Their bodies contacted as Neji's weight pressed Hinata down onto her bed. Their entangled bodies sprawled on top of the cushioned surface, warmth radiated from both their faces. Hinata's heart raced as Neji's weight pressed harder against her form, she looks at the man on top. His eyes captures her, with the same white-ness that she owns. Her lips parted to say something...then she suddenly found a pair of smooth lips placed on her own.

It toke sometime for Hinata to realize that the cold-hearted Neji was giving her a kiss, her pink skin increases to crimson as this kiss was her first! Neji shifts himself up with one hand, lifting his weight off Hinata his intuition had told him that he should avoid crushing her small body. His free arm then wraps under Hinata's small waist, drawing his soon to be wife into a deeper kiss.

------------------------------------------Outside------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unknowingly to the pair, a jealous shadow sat on the branch of and oak tree unnoticed. Naruto had previously believed he could visit Hinata for a chat, but now he was forced to watch the commotion that was taking place inside. He too was lost for words.

The young man stood stunned up on the oaks' arm, a river of feverish emotions sweeps over him. He turns away, wishing he never saw what he saw, punching the oak's trunk, indenting it. He leaps off and dashes brokenheartedly away.

(to be continued...) Please review if you think i am delusional or weird, or neither !  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(N.B: I assumed that Neji is so caught off guard that even his super geniusness couldn't stop him from fallin') Wah wah wah!! I am so sorry for not updating for such a loooong time! And this one was so short!! hangs head in shamepssst...If you feel like the story doesn't connect you're open to flame me ho ho ho!

Replies for the gorgeous reviews as of 18-19/June/04 (I am a lazy worm)

Others: thank you but I am too lazy to check!

Astly-Hinata-chan : Eccks I am going create a combustion of HinXNeji love love very soon! Just you wait! (smiles) On that note, I kinda I forgot my ideas coz I haven't touched the story for 1/2 a year... I think I am going senile! Please enjoy!

WormKaizer: I am glad you liked it ho ho ho the story might turn out a little different to what you hoped for ;

Immortalrin: I was planning to do the killing of of a certain someone but I've been persuaded not to ! Now I'll be able to get a extended story line I hope you like what I have in stall for our fav. Konoha Buddies !

Cookie6: Thank you for supporting HinXNeji Couplings! Me think people like you are FAB-u-LOUS! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Shimokawa-mika: You reviewed form the other story, but I am too lazy to continue that one so I gratify u here!! keke  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
